Ame soeur ou calice?
by kagura2409
Summary: Fic inspirée par "Le frère de mon cœur" de Jes Cullen-Malfoy. Que se passe-t-il lorsque les visions d'Alice bouleversent -une fois de plus- toute la famille Cullen? Pour tous ceux qui trouvent Jasper plus canon que Bella D /!\ Attention, Bella bashing /!\
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fanfiction inspirée par "Le frère de mon coeur" de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, que je vous recommande vivement! Histoire très sympa et toute mignonne^^ Rien à moi à part le scénario du coup. Tout le reste est à Stephenie Meyer, avec un p'tit bout à Jes...

* * *

><p>Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Je suis quelqu'un d'un peu particulier : je suis un vampire. J'ai été adopté par l'homme qui m'a transformé alors que je mourrais de la grippe espagnole, son nom est Carlisle Cullen. Ma « mère » est sa femme, Esmé. J'ai également plusieurs frères et sœurs, qui ont rejoint notre famille, au fil des années et des circonstances. Ils sont au nombre de quatre.<p>

Il y a mon frère, Jasper, qui sort avec ma sœur, Alice. Et il y a également mon second frère, Emmett, qui sort avec ma seconde sœur, Rosalie… En tant que vampire, nous restons éternellement jeunes, nous devons donc changer régulièrement d'endroit, tous les dix ans environ… Le temps que les patients de mon père, qui, envers et contre tous ses instincts, est médecin, se rendent compte qu'il ne vieillit pas. Nous revenons ensuite, après quelques décennies, soit le temps que tout le monde nous ai oubliés…

La dernière ville ou nous avons ré-emménagé après une longue absence, est la petite ville de Forks, la plus pluvieuse de tout l'état de Washington, aux États-Unis. C'est quelque chose de voulu, car, si contrairement aux légendes, nous ne brûlons pas au soleil, nous y brillons comme un diamant, c'est pourquoi dès qu'un rayon réussit à transpercer les nuages, Carlisle nous dispense de cours… Lorsque nous sommes revenus à Forks, je n'étais pas spécialement enthousiaste. En fait, je haïssais ma nature, et malgré tout mon respect pour Carlisle, je ne réussissais pas à réellement le remercier pour son geste, car depuis ma renaissance, je ne faisais que souffrir… Incapable de m'aimer, et apparemment condamné à rester seul, pour l'éternité, je ne pouvais que haïr Carlisle, mais pourtant, je n'avais pas le courage, ou la lâcheté, de mourir. Je ne croyais plus en rien, comment aurais-je pu prédire qu'en revenant à Forks, ma vie changerait de façon aussi radicale ? Et par deux fois en plus…


	2. Chapter 2

Jes, tu t'es montrée tellement enthousiaste dans ton MP que je ne peux pas poster que le premier chapitre ou il ne se passe rien, alors voila les deux suivants (vu qu'il ne se passe rien dans celui la non plus=b) Sinon, bah, vu que tu es concernée, un petit com stp?^^

* * *

><p>La première fois est lorsque j'ai rencontré ma « chanteuse, » ma Bella… L'odeur de son sang ma attiré irrésistiblement, à un tel point que lorsque je l'ai rencontrée, je me suis enfui… Je ne bois pas de sang humain, c'est une particularité de ma famille : nous ne nous nourrissons que de sang animal, et nous considérons un peu comme des végétariens… Mais Bella a réveillé tous mes instincts, et j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas l'égorger dès que son odeur est parvenue à mes narines… Elle m'a intrigué, et du coup, j'ai voulu la protéger. Finalement, j'en suis tombé amoureux, et nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble…<p>

Malgré le fait que je sois un vampire, et elle une humaine. Malgré le fait que son sang me donnait envie de la dévorer, et qu'elle ait une fâcheuse tendance à s'emmêler les pieds, et à se blesser avec tout et n'importe quoi. Malgré le fait que nous embrasser était impossible, car je risquais de perdre le contrôle et de la tuer. Malgré que, malgré que… Il y a un tel nombre de raisons pour lesquelles une telle relation n'aurait pas dû exister, que je n'ai même pas le courage de toutes les citer…

Mais finalement, j'en étais là : je sortais avec Bella.

Nous pouvions à peine nous embrasser, encore moins nous toucher, et ne parlons pas de faire l'amour… Non seulement parce que je n'allais pas pouvoir contrôler mon vampire, et que mordre son partenaire et quelque chose de naturel pendant l'amour, mais en plus parce qu'elle était vierge. Si en plus de devoir me contrôler pendant l'orgasme, je devais me contrôler en sentant l'odeur de son sang, c'était juste impossible…

Je risquais de la mordre, et de la tuer, purement et simplement. Il était juste inenvisageable que je réussisse à m'arrêter à temps, pour que je laisse un peu de sang dans ses veines, auquel mon venin aurait pu se mélanger. La mordre et la transformer en vampire était impossible. Et de toutes façons, cela m'était interdit par le traité avec les autres clébards d'à côté… Et c'est bien la seule raison pour laquelle je les remerciais d'exister : ma Bella allait conserver sa vie, son âme, elle allait vieillir, et avoir des enfants. Pour cela, il fallait juste qu'elle m'oublie.

C'est pour cela que je suis parti. Malheureusement, elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'une tentative de suicide. La croyant morte, par les visions de ma sœur, Alice, qui est voyante, mais qui ne voit parfois qu'une action possible, j'ai voulu mourir moi aussi. Mais Bella était en vie, et m'a sauvé à la dernière minute, je suis donc rentré avec elle, à Forks…

Je lui ai bêtement demandé de m'épouser. Je savais qu'elle voudrait devenir vampire, et je savais aussi que, en jeune fille du vingt-et-unième siècle, elle refuserait ma demande… Ca me permettait de repousser l'échéance. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle accepte…

Pas plus que je ne m'attendais à ce qui s'est passé par la suite…


	3. Chapter 3

Ça a commencé avec une vision d'Alice. Elle a été si choquée qu'elle en a laissé tomber les livres qu'elle portait. Elle m'a bloqué ses pensées (qu'habituellement, j'ai le pouvoir de lire,) et s'est enfuie en pleurant, du moins, autant que peu le faire un vampire… Et même mon frère, son mari, Jasper, même lui, avec son don d'empathie, n'a pas réussi à la tranquilliser, et à la faire parler…

Au contraire, il est même venu m'avouer, la mort dans l'âme, qu'il avait fini par se soustraire à son regard, car il avait l'impression que sa présence la faisait souffrir…

Les jours suivants ont été tendus. Habituellement, Alice était une fille pétillante et joyeuse, qui maintenait la bonne humeur dans la maison, mais là, elle l'arpentait la mine sombre, le regard fermé. Ses pensées et ses sentiments étaient bloqués. Et elle nous fuyait comme la peste, Jasper et moi, même si elle savait que son attitude nous blessait, nous plongeant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale... Elle semblait triste, presque désespérée, mais à chaque fois que l'un de nous tentais de la faire parler, elle nous répondait que nous ne pouvions rien faire pour l'aider, si ce n'était être nous-même…

Ce fut comme si la maison elle-même avait plongé dans la dépression…

Et puis un jour, elle a eu une autre vision. Depuis ce jour, elle a semblé prendre sur elle, et attendre… Elle a fini par parler à Jasper, le soulageant, car elle n'osait même plus le regarder, et ils faisaient chambre à part, à son grand désespoir… Malheureusement, ce que Alice avait à lui annoncer n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, du moins, pas sur l'instant…

Un soir, alors que je jouais tranquillement le « Clair de Lune, » de Debussy, sur mon piano, Jasper est entré dans la pièce. J'étais celui dont il était le plus proche, et il avait besoin de parler…

Alice lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas des âmes sœurs…

Dans sa première vision, elle l'avait vu heureux, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Dans la deuxième, il s'agissait d'elle…

Le soir même, elle en parlait à notre famille…


	4. Chapter 4

Les réactions ont varié. Carlisle et Esmé sont restés réservés, Emett en est tombé « sur le cul, » selon ses propres termes, Rosalie s'est emportée… Et Jasper est resté là, derrière elle, au bord des larmes…

Moi, je n'ai rien dit. Je savais que quand Alice avait quelque chose dans la tête, il était difficile de l'en sortir, particulièrement quand cela concernait le bien de ceux qu'elle aimait… Sans compter qu'elle était formelle : ses visions se produiraient, car il n'y avait pas d'alternative…

Alice et les autres se disputaient, Rosalie hurlant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Jasper, Emett tentant de calmer sa femme, mais étant tout de même de son côté, Carlisle et Esmée tentant de faire parler Alice ou de la raisonner, et Alice restant très calme, le regard empli d'une froide détermination de ne pas se mettre sur le chemin du bonheur de l'homme qu'elle aimait… Ses pensées m'étaient toujours inaccessibles, et je devinais qu'elle fermait également son cœur à Jasper…

Dans tous les cas, alors que tout le monde se hurlait dessus, personne ne s'occupait de Jasper… Personne ne s'inquiétait pour lui, à part moi, je l'observais, sachant que bientôt, il craquerait, et s'enfuirait…

La discussion s'est brutalement interrompue lorsque Jasper a défoncé la baie vitrée pour s'en aller. Je l'ai suivi, même si je savais qu'il souhaitait rester seul… J'ai entendu son long hurlement d'animal blessé, un son qui m'a donné la chair de poule… Tant de souffrance se devinaient dans sa voix que j'en eu la nausée. Il aidait les autres à supporter leurs émotions, et à aller mieux. Il les calmait lorsqu'ils risquaient de paniquer, et leur transmettait de l'amour et de la joie lorsqu'ils allaient mal, mais lui, qui l'aidait ? Qui le soutenait ?

Jasper avait besoin de chasser, et je l'ai vu foncer droit devant lui, faisant à peine attention aux arbres. Il a tué un ours, un puma, et deux cerfs, avant d'être attiré par un met bien plus appétissant…

* * *

><p><span>Réponse aux Reviews:<span>

ForeignerK: Bonjour miss, voila la suite. Ce chapitre est petit, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira^^

Merci à christou57 qui a ajouté cette histoire dans ses favoris, merci à Lilipdlgb69 qui m'a ajouté dans la liste de ses auteurs favoris et a décidé de me suivre, et merci à Anonyme28 qui a décidé de suivre cette histoire, gros bisous à toutes et à la semaine prochaine, et si ça intéresse certaines d'entre vous (voir toutes), j'ai décidé de poster une petite histoire de six chapitres Steve/Bucky, à+^^


	5. Chapter 5

De nous tous, Jasper était le végétarien le plus récent, celui qui avait le plus de mal à résister au sang humain…

Quelle folie avait bien pu pousser ceux-là à camper dans la forêt précisément ce soir-là, je l'ignorais, mais l'un deux a eu la stupide idée de se blesser : en plantant la sardine de sa tente avec une pierre, il a eu la bonne idée de se taper sur les doigts…

Jasper, caché dans un fourré, s'est mis à gronder, et alors que les humains regardaient autour d'eux d'un air inquiet, et que Jasper se préparait à attaquer, je lui ai sauté dessus et l'ai plaqué au sol…

-Ne fait pas ça, ai-je supplié.

Ses yeux étaient noirs, affamés, ils se faisaient l'écho de son âme désespérée, je pouvais y lire l'étendue de sa tristesse, de son incompréhension, de son désir envers ma sœur… Et ils étaient sans fin, le vampire qui était en lui hurlait, réclamait Alice de toute son âme… Mais Alice se refusait à lui…

-Ne fais pas ça, ai-je supplié à nouveau en raffermissant ma prise sur ses épaules, alors qu'il commençait à se débattre. Ses forces étaient décuplées par le désespoir, et je pouvais lire dans son esprit, qu'il n'avait plus de raison de résister. Alice était celle qui l'avait converti à notre régime, mais elle ne voulait plus de lui, quelle raison avait-il de rester végétarien ?

Jasper s'est remis à gronder, inquiétant les humains de nouveau. Alors que je les entendais dire qu'ils devraient sans doute faire un feu, pour éloigner les animaux sauvages, j'ai empoigné Jasper et l'ai plaqué contre moi de toutes mes forces, faisant mon possible pour l'empêcher de se débattre, et je l'ai emmené loin des humains…

Nous étions proches de la frontière du Canada, et Jasper, tout à son désespoir et à sa haine, se débattait toujours. Il me disait et pensait des choses horribles, qu'il me haïssait, que j'étais un monstre, que nous étions tous des monstres, que nous n'aurions jamais dû exister… Tant d'horreurs qui faisaient écho à ce que j'avais si souvent pensé, que je ne pouvais les empêcher de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cœur...

Finalement, je nous ai arrêtés, et j'ai à nouveau plaqué Jasper sur le sol. Alors qu'il vomissait toujours sa haine, je me suis violemment planté un doigt dans la gorge, entaillant ma peau de marbre, faisant couler le venin qui me faisait office de sang…

Quelques gouttes sont tombés sur le visage de Jasper, qui s'est aussitôt arrêté de hurler et de se débattre. Il m'a regardé d'un air horrifié, semblant revenir à la réalité, et se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit, de ce qu'il avait failli faire… Mais ses yeux étaient toujours noirs, et malgré lui, il regardait mon sang avec envie…

-Bois, ai-je dit, tu en as besoin, alors bois.

Il a fermé les yeux, a pris plusieurs inspirations, profondes, mais inutiles, et a détourné la tête.

Je savais qu'il essayait de se contrôler, de contrôler sa soif et le venin qui lui brûlait la gorge, mais c'était si difficile avec cette odeur de sang presque humain à côté… Je pouvais voir, sentir, et entendre dans ses pensées sa détermination faiblir… Alors je me suis penché vers lui, ai enlevé mon doigt que je gardais dans la plaie pour qu'elle ne cicatrise pas, et ai maquillé ses lèvres de mon sang…

Il a poussé un gémissement de bête blessée, c'était si dur de résister… Je me suis penché vers lui et ai rapproché ma bouche de son oreille, le soumettant encore plus durement à l'odeur de mon sang…

-Fais-le, ai-je murmuré.

Il a gémis de nouveau, et, la tête toujours détournée, presque malgré lui, il a léché ses lèvres…

Doucement, presque tendrement, j'ai pris son menton dans ma main et l'ai forcé à tourner son visage. J'ai placé ma gorge devant sa bouche.

-Fais-le, ai-je demandé de nouveau. Je le sentais trembler…

N'y tenant plus, il a léché avec délectation le sang qui se trouvait sur la plaie, et m'a mordu…


	6. Chapter 6

Réponse à ForeignerK (mon unique guest, puisque dans la mesure du possible, je réponds par MP^^): Bien sûr que j'ai continué à poster^^ je ne me suis décidée à venir ici que récemment, et j'ai toute une tripotée d'histoires à vous soumettre, sans compter toutes celles que je ne peux pas mettre et que tout le monde pourra lire sur mon blog lorsque je l'aurais remodelé... Ne t'en fais pas pour la suite de cette histoire, elle est terminée depuis longtemps^^ Bisous, à la prochaine...

Merci aussi à toutes celles qui ont pu mettre histoire ou auteur en favoris^^** Petit sondage en bas de page**, répondez, j'ai besoin de votre avis...

* * *

><p>Était-ce l'urgence, le besoin d'aider Jaser qui décuplait mes sensations, était-ce parce qu'il l'avait décidé, je l'ignore, mais jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais ressenti un tel plaisir…<p>

J'aurais dû hurler de douleur en sentant son venin se répandre dans mes veines, mais pourtant, c'est un gémissement de plaisir qui s'est échappé de mes lèvres!

Plaisir qui se répandait dans mes veines comme de l'or en fusion. J'ai senti mes reins s'embraser lorsque les dents de Jasper ont violemment transpercé ma chair, et mon sexe s'est érigé alors qu'il aspirait goulûment mon sang. Jamais je n'avais connu une telle volupté, et surtout pas dans les bras de Bella…

Je sentais mon sang quitter mes veines, je l'entendais couler dans la bouche de Jasper et glisser dans sa gorge… Ma respiration, si inutile soit-elle, est devenue saccadée, et je haletais à chaque fois qu'il prenait une nouvelle gorgée. J'ai enfoncé mes doigts dans la terre pour m'empêcher de caresser son corps… C'était comme si mon vampire me hurlait de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de le prendre, de le mordre, et de me faire prendre, sur le champ… C'était un véritable besoin, comme si il réclamait Jasper et m'ordonnait de le proclamer comme mien…

N'y tenant plus, je l'ai enlacé de mes bras, poings fermés pour m'empêcher d'aller trop loin, pour m'empêcher de le dominer et de le violer, me mordant la lèvre pour m'empêcher de le mordre lui… Mais lorsqu'il a enfoncé un peu plus ses dents dans ma peau, approfondissant un peu plus la blessure, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de gémir lascivement, et d'avancer mon bassin, le projetant à la rencontre du sien…

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en sentant son entrejambe dure comme la pierre contre ma cuisse !

Quelle surprise encore, de le sentir bouger contre moi, ondulant des hanches, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir… Incapable de résister, j'ai accompagné ses mouvements, alors qu'il buvait toujours mon sang. Nous bougions l'un contre l'autre, comme possédés par un démon ! Nos corps semblaient se mouvoir sans notre consentement. Nos esprits semblaient être au-dessus, les regardant s'agiter. Nous avions perdu tout contrôle sur nous même, notre partie humaine n'était plus aux commandes : c'était notre vampire qui s'exprimait. Il nous entrainait dans cette danse lascive, des gémissements de plaisirs s'échappaient de nos lèvres, nous ne pouvions plus rien faire d'autre que de nous frotter l'un contre l'autre. Nous devions exprimer ce désir par n'importe quel moyen. Mon érection était si dure qu'elle en était douloureuse. J'entendais dans les pensées de Jasper qu'il était perdu, qu'il ne se contrôlait plus, qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son vampire… Quelque part, il était comme moi, à deux doigts de la panique…

Soudain, nous avons été submergés par un plaisir sans nul autre pareil !

Jasper a arraché ses dents de ma chair et a rejeté sa tête en arrière en hurlant, alors que je me cambrais violemment contre lui dans un cri de plaisir, tandis que ma semence inondait mon pantalon…

Jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel plaisir ! Jasper est retombé sur moi, haletant. Nous tentions tous les deux de reprendre notre souffle, bien que cela soit relativement inutile, tout en tentant désespérément de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer…

Attiré par l'odeur de mon sang, Jasper est allé lécher la peau de mon cou, ou la plaie avait déjà cicatrisée. Sa langue sur ma peau m'a fait frissonner, et j'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas gémir… Jasper s'est brusquement écarté au moment où il a capté mes sentiments, et s'est d'un bond éloigné de moi... J'étais, tout comme lui, encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé : au moment où il s'était penché sur moi, j'avais pu sentir son odeur dans sa forme la plus pure… L'odeur de son parfum, de son shampoing, de sa peau… Et ce suave mélange à l'odeur racée et musquée m'avait troublé bien plus que je n'osais me l'avouer ! L'espace d'un instant, j'avais même eu la folle impression que mon cœur s'était remis à battre !

Je me suis relevé, et Jasper est prudemment revenu vers moi. Nous nous sommes regardés.

_Personne ne doit savoir ce qui vient de se passer… _

J'ai acquiescé. Il était hors de question que tout cela arrive aux oreilles de Bella, ni même de qui que ce soit… J'ai alors réalisé que nous avions un autre problème…

-Jasper, tes yeux… Ils sont rouges…

* * *

><p>Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai deux petites questions à vous poser et j'apprécierais que vous y répondiez...<p>

**Sondage 1:** J'ai besoin de votre avis pour une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête, donc je vais sans doute l'écrire avant de la perdre (même si j'ai un DUT à repasser, un stage à trouver et des partiels à réviser T_T). Elle ne sera pas postée ici car elle concerne de vraies personnes. Elle sera cependant publiée dès que possible sur mon blog. J'explique: Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par le film "Invincible". Elle mettra en scène un OC (à savoir, mon alter-ego masculin, Adam) et l'un de mes plus grands fantasmes, j'ai nommé MIYAVI (tout en majuscule, non, ses chevilles sont toujours aussi sublimes XD), chanteur à croquer (fort 3) et qui incarne d'ailleurs dans le film le geôlier et criminel de guerre Mutsuhiro "Birdy" Watanabe (il parait qu'il en a beaucoup souffert, ça ne m'étonne même pas é_è). Bref, il y aura Miyavi et mon OC, c'est SUR.

Maintenant, question: Dans mon imagination trèèèès fertile, un troisième personnage commence à pointer le bout de son nez (un autre chanteur absolument adorable, mais très différent^^), préférez-vous donc un couple normal, ou bien un trio?

Réponse 1: Ah, mais Miyavi et ton OC, ça pose moins de problème de logistique, non?

Réponse 2: Le trio, le trio, le trio ! \o/

Réponse 3: L'autre chanteur, c'est qui? Ils seraient pas mieux que tous les deux? (ndla: Non!)

Réponse 4: Rien à fout', écrit, on verra bien...

Réponse 5: Que pensez vous du contexte géopolitique Nord-coréen? Est-il descendant ou carrément sévère?

**Sondage 2**: Il y a une autre histoire qui m'enquiquine un peu, j'hésite à l'écrire, parce que le pairing ne plaira pas forcément à tout le monde... Je ne vous dis pas qui c'est, parce que sinon ce n'est pas drôle, mais si j'écris une histoire incestueuse pôpa-fiston, est ce que ça vous traumatise? (Sachant que les deux sont immortels et par conséquents ultra-sexys à deux millénaires et demi... *.*)

Réponse 1: Ah non C'est trop dégueulasse, nan mais t'as pas honte? è_é Il te passe quoi dans la tête pour écrire des trucs pareils? *vas vomir*

Réponse 2: Si c'est sexy, j'm'en fous :-b

Réponse 3: Boarf, je lis déjà du Saga/Kanon, alors bon...

Réponse 4: Nan, mais Saga et Kanon, ils ont une excuse, ils sont jumeaux

Réponse 5: Nan, mais d'abord, qui sont tes persos?

Voili-Voilou (Ned Flanders, sors de mon corps è_é et laisse n'importe quel mec sexy venir à la place...) Je mettrais la même chose en bas de mon "Stucky" comme on dit^^ Bisous, à la semaine prochaine...


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper m'a regardé, horrifié.

_Pardon_, a-t-il pensé.

-Tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas, Jazz, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. On va rentrer, trouver un moyen de leur faire comprendre que je n'ai pas réussi à t'arrêter, et on va oublier…

Triste, et peu convaincu, il a hoché la tête. De nous deux, j'étais celui qui allait déguster… Il n'y avait pas moyen pour que je réussisse à leur faire gober que je n'avais pas réussi à l'arrêter, pas alors que je suis le plus rapide d'entre tous. La seule explication allait être que je l'avais délibérément laissé faire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter après, et je pouvais être sûr que tout le monde allait m'en vouloir… Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus était la réaction de Carlisle… De tous, il était celui dont je ne voulais pas qu'il m'en veuille ! Il était mon créateur, mon père, je lui en avais voulu longtemps pour son geste, mais il était celui qui m'avait offert une nouvelle chance, une nouvelle vie, une famille…

J'ai chassé sur le chemin du retour, et lorsque nous sommes rentrés, tout le monde nous s'est précipité vers nous, avant de se figer, en apercevant Jasper…

-Il n'a pas réussi à m'arrêter… A-t-il tenté.

Rosalie me regardait avec dégoût.

-Dit plutôt qu'il n'a pas essayé, oui ! A-t-elle craché.

La réaction d'Emmett a été similaire.

-Comment as-tu pu le laisser faire ça ? A-t-il demandé, alors qu'il semblait hésiter entre le dégoût et la hargne…

J'ai tourné la tête vers Carlisle et Esmé. Ils nous ont regardés, et Esmé a baissé les yeux. Carlisle s'est détourné, l'air simplement déçu… Et c'est cette réaction qui m'a fait le plus de mal… J'aurais préféré qu'il crie, qu'il me frappe, qu'il m'injurie pour avoir laissé pareille chose se produire, n'importe quoi, plutôt que cette façon de me faire comprendre qu'il avait honte de moi, et qu'il ne me comprenait pas…

Seule Alice ne m'en a pas voulu. Au contraire, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, elle s'est avancée, et m'a pris dans ses bras.

-Merci, a-t-elle murmuré à mon oreille.

Elle a ensuite serré Jasper contre elle, avant de s'en aller et de retourner à ses occupations, sous le regard outré des autres membres de la famille…

Alors que Rosalie se mettait à hurler contre elle, que Emmett ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher, et qu'elle encaissait sans broncher, Carlisle et Esmé nous ont toisés, l'incompréhension la plus complète peinte sur leurs visages…

Incapable de le supporter plus longtemps, je suis parti m'enfermer dans ma chambre… Seule la vague de calme envoyée par Jasper a réussi à m'apaiser, mais j'ai rejeté en bloc ses pensées d'excuses, et lui ai envoyé un sms pour lui rappeler que nous étions tous les deux coupables…


	8. Chapter 8

Depuis ce jour, Rosalie ne m'adresse plus la parole, Carlisle et Esmé ne le font pas plus que nécessaire, et même Emmett, qui d'habitude pardonne facilement, ne me parle pratiquement plus. Seul Jasper et Alice me soutiennent… Sans doute sait-elle ce qui s'est passé, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle en éprouve autant de joie… Elle a plus ou moins retrouvé son habituelle bonne humeur, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade, au font d'elle, elle souffre, mais elle parait déterminée à n'en rien laisser paraitre, du moins, pour les autres...

Mais surtout, depuis cet épisode, je n'arrive plus à regarder Bella en face. A chaque fois que je la vois, je repense à ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que jamais elle ne pourra m'offrir autant de sensations et de plaisir que Jasper… Elle me semble stupide, insipide, même l'odeur de son sang ne m'attire plus comme avant, et je la trouve parfois particulièrement collante… Et à côté de ça, j'en viens même à désirer Jasper... Pire ! Je le désire à un point inimaginable ! Le croiser dans le couloir est une épreuve, sentir son odeur est une épreuve, vivre ensemble sous le même toit est une épreuve ! Combien de fois, me suis-je surpris à le regarder à la dérobée, et combien de fois ai-je senti le désir embraser mes reins ? Combien de fois ai-je souhaité qu'il se jette sur moi et me morde, alors que nous nous croisions dans le couloir ? Et cela semble être réciproque… Combien de fois l'ai-je entendu penser qu'il avait envie de me mordre et de sentir mon sang couler dans sa gorge ? Combien de fois l'ai-je vu prendre la fuite, et capté qu'il devait impérativement se masturber, après avoir senti mon odeur, où bien après avoir capté mes émotions ? Combien de fois l'ai-je entendu penser qu'il me désirait, et que, fait extraordinaire, pour ne pas dire choquant, Alice ne lui faisait plus aucun effet ?

Je m'éloignais de Bella, et tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Il me devenait quasiment impossible de passer du temps avec elle. Jasper était la seule personne que je désirais désormais, mais nous respections tous les deux notre accord tacite, selon lequel rien ne devait se produire… Car cela aurait signifié la fin de tout pour nous : la fin notre famille…

Le temps passait, et les yeux de Jasper ne redevenaient pas jaunes… Pourtant, tout le monde se relayait pour le surveiller pendant ses chasses, sauf moi, cela m'était interdit… Tout le monde savait qu'il se nourrissait exclusivement de sang animal… Mais vce que personne n'avait remarqué, ce qu'il cachait à tout le monde, sauf à moi, car il savait qu'il était inutile de chercher à bloquer ses pensées, c'est que chaque soir, lorsqu'il était sûr que tout le monde était occupé, il se précipitait dans le forêt pour vomir, et recouvrait le sang de terre, pour que l'odeur ne soit pas repérée, se retenant désespérément de tout régurgiter tant qu'il ne pouvait pas être tranquille…

Il essayait de bloquer ses pensées sur la raison de son malaise, mais un jour, il n'avait pas réussi, et j'avais attrapé sa pensée au vol : Il avait besoin de mon sang. Mon sang était le seul qui l'attirait, le sang humain lui-même n'avait plus aucun attrait… Plus d'une fois, j'avais tenté d'aborder le sujet, mais chaque fois, il m'arrêtait, en pensant fortement que ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'une erreur et ne devait pas se reproduire…

Cependant, un jour, notre secret a éclaté. Pas parce que l'un de nous a craqué, non, c'est Alice qui a tout révélé… Bella était là d'ailleurs… Elle avait bien remarqué que je m'éloignais d'elle de plus en plus, et saisissait toutes les occasions pour me faire culpabiliser. Cette fois, elle m'avait accusé de l'éloigner de ma famille, alors qu'elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec relativement tout le monde. Du coup, elle était présente ce soir la… Elle avait appris l'incident avec Jasper, mais en savait seulement autant que les autres, et s'était montrée outrée que je l'ai laissé faire, alors que je m'étais dégoûté moi-même lorsque j'avais cédé à la tentation du sang humain…

Alors que Rosalie m'envoyait encore tout son mépris à la figure, à cause des yeux de Jasper qui ne redevenaient pas jaunes, Alice a explosé.

-Non mais tu vas la fermer, oui !? Jasper n'a jamais touché à un seul humain depuis qu'il est arrivé ici ! C'est le sang d'Edward qu'il a bu, tu nous lâche maintenant !?

Rosalie est restée figée un instant, mais elle s'est vite reprise…

-Tu te fous de moi !? Pourquoi les yeux de Jasper resteraient-ils rouges dans ce cas !? Alors que tout le monde sait qu'il ne se nourrit que de sang animal !

-J'en sais rien, a-t-elle repris, plus doucement. Mes visions ne vont pas jusque-là. Je sais que Jasper a bu le sang d'Edward, mais je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite… Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'a pas tué d'humains…

Elle a semblé réfléchir, comme si elle était sur le point de révéler quelque chose d'important, mais elle s'est tue finalement. J'ai failli pousser un soupir de soulagement, en voyant qu'elle nous avait aussi vus nous sauter dessus dans la forêt, mais qu'elle n'en disait rien. Même si, quelque part, je savais que cela la rendait triste, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi dans ses pensées, elle en semblait presque heureuse…

-Je le savais ! A hurlé Bella. Je savais que tu n'avais pas pu faire ça, Edward…

Elle s'est collée contre moi, et je l'ai repoussée un peu rudement. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire ironique : Elle m'avait fait la morale pendant des heures, et maintenant, elle voulait me faire croire qu'elle m'avait toujours soutenu ? Elle ne faisait que de la figuration devant les autres, et je me suis soudainement rendu compte que c'était ce qu'elle faisait depuis le début…

Tout le monde m'a regardé, choqués. Mais était-ce à cause de moi ? Parce que soudainement, je repoussais Bella, qui s'était d'ailleurs mise à geindre d'être traitée ainsi, ou était-ce à cause du petit sourire qu'affichait Alice, alors qu'en temps normal, elle était sa meilleure amie et aurait dû être la première à me reprocher mon comportement ?

-Edward ? Jasper ? A interrogé Carlisle, pour couper court aux gémissements de Bella et revenir à quelque chose de plus important, est-ce vraiment ce qui s'est passé ?

Jasper et moi avons baissé la tête. Puis, Jasper à prit la parole, d'une petite voix timide, que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre chez lui, le major de la guerre de sécession, sûr de lui en toute circonstance, car il avait tout vécu…

-Oui… J'allais attaquer un groupe d'humains lorsqu'Edward m'en a empêché et m'a permis de boire son sang pour m'apaiser… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes yeux ne redeviennent pas jaunes…

* * *

><p>Suite des aventures d'Edward et Jasper la semaine prochaine. Ils seront accompagnés, à le demande lilipdlgb69, de William Henry Murdoch et de James Pendrick...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Après cette révélation, tout est redevenu plus simple… Rosalie était toujours méfiante, et Emmett aussi, mais ils semblaient décidés à faire un effort… Esmé a été soulagée, Carlisle a appelé les Volturi, mais ils n'ont pas pu trouver d'explication… Il existait plusieurs cas ou un vampire avait bu le sang d'un autre, par nécessité souvent, mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour que les yeux de Jasper restent rouges aussi longtemps… Carlisle semblait deviner que nous lui cachions tous les deux quelque chose, mais il semblait aussi décidé à ne pas nous forcer à parler. Il savait que nous le ferions à un moment ou à un autre, et il voulait nous laisser le temps de nous décider. Tant que rien ne se passait d'autre, tout allait relativement bien…

Un jour, un nouvel élève est arrivé au lycée de Forks, que nous fréquentions. Ce jour-là, notre petit lutin est revenu : Alice est définitivement redevenue elle-même… En encore plus survoltée…

Il s'appelait Noah. Il était environ de la même taille qu'Alice, aussi brun et aussi fin qu'elle, pour ne pas dire plus. Il semblait faible et malade… Au déjeuner, Alice s'est débrouillée pour l'attirer à notre table. Alors que Rosalie semblait se concentrer pour ne pas la mordre, elle nous a présentés. Noah semblait encore plus faible vu de près. J'ai lu dans ses pensées qu'il se demandait ce qu'une fille comme Alice pouvait lui trouver, et qu'il n'avait rien à faire à la table de sublimes gosses de riches dans notre genre... Je l'ai aussi entendu penser qu'il allait bientôt mourir, et qu'il ne lui servait à rien de tomber amoureux…

J'ai observé Alice, qui entrait clairement dans un jeu de séduction. Discret, certes, mais visible, pour nous qui la connaissions… Rosalie ressemblait à un bouledogue, Emmett trouvait la situation amusante, mais à cause de sa chère et tendre, ne savait plus où se mettre, Bella, qui était toujours là, se demandait à quoi Alice pouvait jouer, et Jasper… Jasper semblait profondément soulagé…

J'ai lu dans ses pensées qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur l'affection qu'Alice portait déjà à ce garçon, et qu'il était sincèrement heureux pour elle. J'ai aussi lu que ce garçon souffrait énormément, et était profondément triste, mais qu'Alice réussissait à lui transmettre un peu de sa joie…

Lorsque la cloche a sonné, et que Noah s'en est allé, Rosalie s'est mise à grincer des dents, en demandant à Alice à quoi elle jouait.

Alice, très calme, s'est contentée de se lever pour débarrasser son plateau plein, en répondant simplement :

-C'est mon âme sœur.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais absolument pas d'où vient le prénom de Noah pour le compagnon d'Alice, personnellement, je trouve ça très laid comme nom, mais tout le monde l'utilise, alors moi aussi... Ah, et au fait, j'ai capté en me relisant que dans mon histoire il n'existait pas d'embrouille avec les Volturis X)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Rosalie doutait fortement, comme d'habitude, mais elle avait toujours eu du mal à accorder sa confiance aux nouvelles personnes qu'elle rencontrait. C'était sa manière à elle de se protéger…

De toute façon, elle n'a pas pu empêcher Alice d'aller voir Noah dès la fin des cours. Elle nous a dit de rentrer sans elle, et lui a couru après, à vitesse humaine, alors qu'il franchissait la porte…

Le soir, elle est revenue, nous disant que Noah avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture voilà un an, et était désormais pupille de la nation. Orphelin, il était incapable de payer les soins nécessaires à sa maladie cardiaque congénitale, et se préparait à mourir dans peu de temps. Il aurait aimé se dispenser de cours, mais c'était une des seules choses que l'état lui payait, et il pouvait ainsi grappiller un peu de nourriture au self…

Bien évidemment, Esmé l'a immédiatement pris en pitié, et a proposé de l'inviter à dîner demain soir. Alice à renchérit, en demandant si elle pouvait lui révéler notre nature. Evidemment, Rosalie s'est insurgée, et Carlisle a dit que nous devions nous montrer prudents, mais Alice nous a rappelé qu'il restait réellement peu de temps à vivre à Noah, et qu'il valait mieux le transformer le plus rapidement possible…

-Mais… Ce n'est pas possible… à gémit Bella, qui était à la maison ce soir-là. Nous avions convenu que je serais transformée à dix-huit ans, après mon mariage avec Edward… Vous ne pourrez jamais gérer deux nouveau-nés en même temps…

Alice, à la surprise de tous, a poussé un grand soupir, avant de lui répondre d'une voix ferme et qui ne souffrait aucune réplique…

-Bella, enfin, malgré toute l'affection que je te porte, il me semble que tu as encore toute la vie devant toi pour être transformée, parce que tu n'es pas en danger de mort ! Et de toute façon, je te suggère de sérieusement repenser à la direction que prend ta relation avec Edward, parce que s'il y a bien une chose que je ne réussis pas à voir, c'est votre mariage !

Malgré moi, je n'ai pu retenir un soupir de soulagement, assez discret pour que Bella ne l'entende pas, mais évidemment parfaitement audible pour l'ensemble des membres de ma famille. Alice s'est mise à glousser, et Jasper n'a pu retenir un petit sourire, qu'il a tenté, sans succès, de dissimuler. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmé ont préféré ne pas se prononcer, mais l'expression soulagée de Carlisle, -même si elle n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde,- n'est pas passée inaperçue pour tout le monde, du moins, pas pour moi…

-Mais… Enfin Edward… Ce n'est pas possible… A demandé Bella en se tournant vers moi. Tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ? A-t-elle demandé en s'accrochant à ma chemise…

Et là ou autrefois, je me serais empressé de la rassurer, je m'en suis montré incapable… Je n'ai pu que prendre ses mains dans les miennes, pour la forcer à lâcher ma chemise et m'éloigner d'elle…

-Tu n'es pas son âme sœur, Bella, et il s'en est rendu compte, a dit Alice.

-Mais enfin, qui… Edward, dis-moi qui c'est… A-t-elle gémit, au bord de larmes qui semblaient relativement factices…

-Il ne le sait pas encore, a répondu Alice à ma place. Plus exactement, il le sait, mais il refuse de se l'avouer. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il l'a déjà rencontrée…

-Mais… Edward… Ce n'est pas possible… Tu ne veux plus m'épouser ?

-Non, Bella, je suis désolé.

Et cela m'a semblé comme une libération, d'exprimer à voix haute et devant ma famille et Bella, ce que je n'arrivais pas à leur dire depuis plusieurs semaines…

-Mais tu avais dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi… A-t-elle répondu, de fausses larmes coulant maintenant sur ses joues de porcelaine…

-Et c'est vrai, Bella, ai-je répondu, Je serais toujours la si un jour tu as besoin de moi, notre relation ne seras plus la même, c'est tout…

-Mais tu sais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois…

J'ai poussé un soupir.

-Tu ne réussiras pas à me faire culpabiliser, Bella… Tu es une adolescente, à ton âge, les couples se forment, se rompent et se reforment, tu te trouveras rapidement quelqu'un d'autre…

Elle a poussé un gémissement d'animal blessé, qui sonnait affreusement faux à mes oreilles…

-Non, c'est impossible !

J'ai soupiré à nouveau. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais si je voulais qu'elle comprenne réellement que je ne voulais plus d'elle, j'allais devoir employer les grands moyens… Ces derniers jours, depuis que je ne réussis plus à la regarder en face, et que Jasper l'a éclipsée de mes pensées, je me suis rendue compte d'à quel point elle pouvait être fausse et manipulatrice, et cela seulement pour arriver à ses fins…

-Bella… Je n'aime pas dire cela, mais tu sais, depuis que l'amour ne m'aveugle plus, je me suis rendu compte de qui tu étais vraiment… Carlisle a toujours trouvé notre relation malsaine, et Jasper m'a toujours dit que tu n'étais qu'une possession pour moi… Mais la réciproque est vraie aussi, non ? Tu ne m'aimes pas, en réalité, Bella… Tu aimes ma beauté glaciale et immortelle, m'exhiber comme un trophée dans la cours du lycée… Peut-être t'es-tu réellement attachée à ma famille, mais en réalité, ton objectif, c'est devenir une vampire, non ? Tu déteste tous tes défauts d'humaine… Ton incroyable capacité à t'emmêler les pieds, ton manque de confiance en toi… Tu déteste tout ça ! Mais surtout, surtout, tu déteste l'idée de vieillir, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai bien observé ces derniers mois, et ce que j'ai vu ne m'a pas plu, Bella…

Son visage avait peu à peu pris une expression horrifiée de voir ses pensées les plus profondes ainsi révélées.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, a-t-elle balbutié. Tu ne peux pas me penser comme ça ?

-Te penser comme ça ? Mais tu es comme ça, Bella, et tout le monde l'a vu, sauf moi ! Tu passes ton temps à parler beauté avec Jessica, et depuis que je te connais, tu ne cesses de pester contre tous tes défauts qui disparaitront une fois que tu seras comme moi ! Laisse tomber, Bella, ça n'arrivera pas !

-Mais… Edward… Je t'aime, je t'assure… A-t-elle tenté en essayant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Je me suis écarté, et ai énoncé clairement ce que, depuis le début, elle ne voulait pas entendre.

-Et bien ce n'est plus réciproque, Bella, alors oublie-moi… Je serais toujours là pour toi, mais comme ami. Je te soutiendrai si tu te sens seule ou si tu as besoin de moi, mais pour le reste, oublie, car c'est fini !

Elle a continué à sangloter, et a regardé les autres, qui, pendant toute cette dispute de couple, n'avaient pas bougés. En voyant que tous restaient silencieux, que Carlisle et Esmé baissaient les yeux en rencontrant son regard, que Emmett, Rosalie, et Jasper détournaient le leur, et que même Alice, sa meilleure amie, ne semblait pas disposée à l'aider, elle s'est enfuie en pleurant, et est rentrée chez elle avec sa voiture…


	11. Chapter 11

A peine avait-elle quitté la maison, que Alice, à la surprise de tout le monde, me serrait dans ses bras à m'en étouffer si j'avais été humain.

-Je suis si contente pour toi ! A-t-elle exulté. J'adorais Bella, mais elle n'était pas faite pour toi…

Elle s'est ensuite écartée de moi, et a pointé un doigt accusateur sur ma poitrine, Avant de ponctuer chacune de ses syllabes par un tapotement de son doigt.

-Et maintenant, je veux, non, j'exige que tu sois heureux, donc j'exige, non, je t'ordonne, de céder à tous tes instincts, est ce que c'est clair ?

Avant que je n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, elle m'a à nouveau serré, tendrement cette fois, dans ses bras, avant de murmurer à mon oreille.

-Fais-le.

Elle m'a lâché, et est repartie vaquer à ses occupations en chantonnant…

Je demeurais un instant interdit, à l'image de tous les autres, et puis soudain, j'ai compris… Elle m'autorisait à aimer Jasper ! Elle me donnait le droit de sortir avec son mari…

_Elle sait… _Ai-je soudain entendu, _elle est d'accord…_

J'ai alors pris conscience du regard de Jasper sur moi, et j'ai hoché la tête, autant pour me signifier à moi-même que j'allais suivre les conseils d'Alice, que pour faire comprendre à Jasper qu'il avait vu juste… Personne n'a semblé réellement affecté par ma rupture avec Bella, ni même étonné. Au contraire, Carlisle, Rosalie et Jasper semblaient même relativement soulagés, et Emmett et Esmé, même si ils ne disaient rien, n'en pensaient pas moins… En fait, Esmé m'a carrément serrée dans ses bras elle aussi.

-Je suis contente que tu ais décidé d'oublier ta chanteuse et que tu ais trouvé ton âme sœur, a-t-elle dit.

-Ouais mon frère, a rugit Emmett en m'assénant une grande tape dans le dos, Bella est sympa, mais beaucoup trop humaine, tu ne trouves pas ?

Rosalie, à ma grande surprise, m'a elle aussi serré dans ses bras.

-Tu me connais, je peux me montrer froide au début, mais tant que c'est quelqu'un de bien et qui te rend heureux, alors ça va !

Je lui ai rendu son étreinte.

-C'est quelqu'un de bien, ai-je répondu.

Carlisle s'est contenté de hocher la tête en m'adressant un sourire heureux et satisfait…

Le sujet est revenu sur Noah… Alors qu'ils débattaient entre eux, avançant des arguments plus ou moins justes, et plus ou moins agressifs, j'ai avancé mon opinion.

-Moi je vote pour. Je pense que Noah devrait venir demain et apprendre ce que nous sommes. Peu importe qu'Alice se trompe ou non, comme tu dis Rosalie, cela lui permettra toujours d'être heureuse, au moins pendant un certain temps… Sans compter que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'est trompée une fois qu'elle le fera deux ! D'ailleurs, je ne considère pas sa relation avec Jasper comme une erreur, ils ont quand même connu le bonheur ensemble pendant plus de quatre-vingts ans… Pour seulement quelques jours de malheur et un bonheur prochain pour les deux…

-Qu'en sais-tu ? A répondu Rosalie.

J'ai souri.

-Je fais juste confiance à Alice…

Jasper est intervenu à son tour.

-Moi aussi, je suis d'accord pour Noah. Les sentiments qu'Alice et lui éprouvent l'un pour l'autre sont déjà très fort, même si ils ne se connaissent que depuis aujourd'hui, et ils ressemblent beaucoup à ceux que tu peux éprouver pour Emmett, Rose… Et Edward à raison, j'ai aimé Alice pendant plus de quatre-vingt ans, je l'ai fait souffrir par ses visions, et elle a été prête à sacrifier son bonheur au profit du mien, pour me permettre de rencontrer mon âme sœur… Je ne peux que lui souhaiter d'être heureuse à nouveau…

-Tu… Tu sais qui est ton âme sœur ? A demandé Esmé.

Jasper a souri.

-Oui… En fait, je l'avais même sous les yeux depuis un certain temps, mais les circonstances ont fait que je ne m'en suis pas aperçu, et elle non plus… Peut-être n'étions-nous pas prêts, tout simplement… Ne me demandez pas qui c'est, car je ne vous le dirais pas. Attendez un peu que nous ayons parlé tous les deux…

Et il est parti rejoindre Alice. Il avait besoin de lui parler à elle aussi… Ne serait-ce que pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour nous, et lui faire part de son bonheur à l'idée qu'elle ait rencontré Noah…

* * *

><p>Voila pour cette semaine^^ Je suis super contente d'avoir reçu mes dvd de Supernatural (même si tout le monde s'en fout X) donc si j'ai le temps, je posterai peut être un petit wincest bonus^^ m'enfin il est pas encore fini et il faut que je fasse mon ménage et ma valise, alors j'en sais trop rien^^" Une dernière chose: chez ma mère, j'ai une connexion complètement naze, donc je ferai tout ce que je pourrais pour poster, mais je ne suis pas sure d'y arriver...<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain, Alice s'est bien évidemment débrouillée pour passer le plus de temps possible avec Noah, et, le pauvre garçon, il ne comprenait pas l'obstination qu'elle mettait à vouloir passer du temps avec lui et lui porter de l'affection, lui qui se trouvait si fade et insipide par rapport à elle, et dont le cœur allait bientôt s'arrêter de toute façon…

Au déjeuner, Alice l'a à nouveau invité à notre table. Rosalie s'est montrée beaucoup plus conciliante, sans doute parce qu'elle savait que Noah aimait Alice autant qu'elle aimait Emmett et que Emmett l'aimait elle… Au loin, assise à la table de Rebecca, Bella nous regardait d'un air furibond… Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et moi nous sommes regardés, et avons convenu silencieusement de tout faire pour empêcher Bella d'approcher Noah… Pour plus de sécurité, je me suis penché vers Noah.

-Tu vois cette fille ? Ai-je demandé en désignant discrètement Bella. C'est mon ex-petite amie. Elle est amère et jalouse, car c'est un peu comme si tu prenais sa place dans notre famille qu'elle adorait. Surtout, ne crois rien de ce qu'elle pourrait te dire…

Il a haussé les épaules.

-J'ai l'habitude de me faire mes propres opinions. Mais j'avoue que je ne vois pas pourquoi Alice et vous me portez autant d'intérêt…

-Enfin, t'as pas compris ? A gueulé Emmett, notre charmant petit lutin en pince pour toi !

Noah a rougi, et Alice l'aurait sans doute fait si elle était humaine. Elle s'est discrètement vengée d'Emmett en écrasant ses testicules à l'aide de ses talons aiguilles de marque Manholo Blahnik, ce qui a eu pour résultat un jappement peu viril de la part du concerné… Rosalie n'a strictement rien fait pour venir au secours de son gros lourd de mari, et Jasper s'est contenté de rire doucement…

Alice a alors fait part à Noah de la proposition d'Esmée, et il s'est montré plutôt gêné : D'un côté, c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à manger chez lui, mais de l'autre, c'était aussi vrai qu'il avait un appétit d'oiseau à cause de sa maladie… Nous avons tous eu tôt fait de le rassurer à ce sujet : Esmé comprendrait, et il n'était tout simplement pas envisageable pour lui, de mourir avant d'avoir goûté à sa cuisine… Il a fini par accepter, bien qu'encore un peu réticent. La cloche a sonné et nous nous sommes tous séparés…

Concernant Jasper et moi, nous n'avions parlé de rien, mais sans nous le dire, nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il valait mieux régler le problème Noah, avant de faire quoi que ce soit…

* * *

><p>Voila, finalement, j'ai moins de problèmes avec internet que prévu (et puis je suis chez mon père^^, c'est plus facile de glander). Je n'ai pas encore commencé l'écriture de mon deuxième os sur supernatural, je m'y mets dès que ça ne me colle pas trop mauvaise conscience entre mon stage, mes partiels et le reste, c'est promis.^^<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Le soir, nous ne sommes pas partis sans Noah. Lorsqu'il a vu notre maison, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de penser que nous étions vraiment de gros bourges… Mais le plus drôle, ce fut lorsqu'il a rencontré Carlisle et Esmé, je n'ai pu retenir un petit rire lorsqu'il a pensé :

_Putain ! Ils sont tous aussi canons dans cette famille ?_

Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait qu'Alice ne parlerait à Noah qu'après le repas. Pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise, nous avons fait semblant de manger nous aussi. Effectivement, il a peu mangé, mais au final, nous ne l'avons guère fait plus que lui. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, nous gardant bien d'évoquer les sujets sensibles, comme ses parents, ou sa maladie…

A la fin du dîner, Alice a emmené Noah dans sa chambre, et nous avons débarrassé la table, tous nos sens en éveils, tendus dans l'attente de sa réaction. Après environ une dizaine de minutes, il est sorti de la chambre, plus pâle que jamais. Il s'est laissé tomber dans un fauteuil, arguant qu'il avait besoin de s'asseoir. Jasper lui a envoyé une vague de calme, pendant qu'Alice sortait à son tour en se mordant la lèvre, et restait à une distance raisonnable de lui. Carlisle s'est prudemment approché.

-Noah ? Nous ne te forcerons pas si tu ne le veux pas…

-Je sais, a-t-il répondu. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ça… Vous vous êtes vraiment tous forcés à manger ? A-t-il demandé en se tournant vers Alice.

Elle a hoché la tête.

-C'était même assez infect, si tu veux tout savoir, malgré tout le talent d'Esmé…

Il a souri.

-Moi, ça faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas aussi bien mangé… Et que je n'avais pas eu l'impression d'avoir une famille aussi… A-t-il dit en baissant la tête.

Aussitôt, Esmé s'est précipitée pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il a frissonné un instant à cause de la froideur de sa peau, mais a fini par lui rendre son étreinte en se mettant à sangloter.

-Je ne serais pas obligé de tuer des gens, hein ?

-Nous ne nous nourrissons que d'animaux, a répondu Carlisle, d'une voix rassurante.

-Alors d'accord, a répondu Noah d'un air déterminé.

-Tu es sûr de ta décision ? A prudemment demandé Esmé.

Il l'a regardée, et toute sa détermination se lisait dans ses yeux.

-J'ai perdu mes parents il y a un an et personne n'a voulu s'occuper de moi dans la famille, parce que ma maladie représentait une charge trop lourde, qu'ils ne voulaient pas, ou n'avaient pas les moyens de gérer. L'état m'aide à peine, je me suis préparé à mourir seul, dans la misère, et je n'imaginais même pas qu'il me serait possible de vivre assez longtemps pour trouver l'amour. Donc si je peux vivre heureux, en ayant une famille, et une petite amie aussi merveilleuse qu'Alice, cela pour l'éternité, et simplement en acceptant une mort inévitable, je signe tout de suite…

Alice l'a serré dans ses bras, et il lui a rendu son étreinte en enfouissant son nez dans son cou, en poussant un soupir qui semblait soulagé. Carlisle est alors passé aux choses sérieuses.

-Est-ce qu'Alice t'a parlé de la transformation ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle devrait me mordre, que son venin se répandrait dans mes veines, que cela serait loin d'être sans douleur, et que je devrait souffrir pendant trois jours… Elle m'a aussi parlé du traité, du fait qu'elle n'avait en réalité pas le droit de me mordre, et de la possibilité de m'injecter le venin

-Je suppose que tu voudrais le venin d'Alice ? A demandé Carlisle.

-Je préfèrerais, oui… J'aimerais vraiment que ce soit elle…

-Il faut que nous fixions une date…

-On y a réfléchi aussi. Comme mon temps est vraiment compté, on a pensé à Jeudi soir… Soit, demain. On s'est dit que comme ça, elle ne manquerait qu'un jour de cours et pourrait facilement faire croire qu'elle était malade, sans compter qu'ils annoncent du beau temps jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, exceptionnellement… En ce qui concerne la période nouveau-né, je me suis dit que je pourrais tout simplement quitter l'école, à cause de ma maladie trop avancée… C'est vrai de toute façon, et j'avais déjà prévenu le service de scolarité que je risquais de ne rester que quelques jours…

-Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout, a remarqué Carlisle, soit, je suis d'accord pour demain soir… Et vous ?

-Moi aussi, ai-je répondu.

-Pareil, a dit Jasper.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, a dit Esmé.

-Si tout le monde est d'accord, ça me va, a renchérit Emmett.

-Et toi, Rosalie ? A demandé Carlisle, alors qu'elle était la seule à se taire.

Elle a haussé les épaules.

-Je serais ravie d'avoir un nouveau frère, a-t-elle finalement dit, j'espère juste que cette fois-là, ce sera la bonne… Pour tout le monde…

Alice et Jasper ont eu un petit sourire amer, Rosalie savait toujours comment faire pour mettre les pieds dans la plat…


End file.
